Static Shock: Season 5
by PokeLucario
Summary: What if one of the bangbabies, after the Ebon/Hotstreak monster, teams up with a doctor to recreate the Big Bang?
1. The new kid

Static Shock: Season 5

Static Shock: Season 5

The new kid

"Hey Richie. Have you seen that new kid? He is so strange." Virgil said as they walked to their next class which was Science

"Yeah, I know Verg. He is so smart yet he can't walk 10 metres without tripping somehow." Richie said as they took a seat. It was the last class for the day and they have been thinking that the new guy, Marvin, was one of the metahumans.

"Maybe we should follow him home and see what he does." Vergil said. Richie nodded and the bell rang so they picked up their bags and followed him. Marvin stopped at the front of a huge mansion which was supposedly for a famous band called the Road Rebels but they split up 7 months ago because they all went to take courses and to get degrees in something.

"Why do you think he stays here? He's a billionare if he bought it off the Road Rebels." Vergil whispered to Richie

"Dunno." Richie answered. They looked through the window to see Marvin throw his bag onto the dining table and grab a note from the fridge door. Richie used a type of Binoculars thing to see what it said. It read:

_Dear Marvin, _

_I got called off to go to the hospital. A whole school bus crashed when a drunk guy was driving so I have tons of things to do. I'll be back by 11. Go ahead and order pizza. I left the money on the table. _

_Toya._

Richie used some kind of device so that he could listen in on what he was saying.

In the house...

"Ughh...he's not in again! The badness of having a doctor for a guardian. If only Mom, Dad and Ema hadn't left to America." Marvin said as he flopped onto the couch and called to order pizza. Vergil and Richie went to the door and dinged the bell.

Marvin opened the door and said, "Yo." His red framed square glasses looked almost reflective when he saw them. Once again, he was strange and also looked strange. He wore a white T-Shirt, a pair o f jeans and a brown trench coat.

"Hey Marv. May we come in?" Vergil asked

"Sure. My cos' is not home anyway. As long as he's not around I can do whatever I want." Marvin answered. They walked in and sat on the couch. A few minutes later, the pizza came. There were 2 boxes of pizza so they ate it all.

"You can do whatever you want?" Richie asked

"Yeah anything. Even this." Marvin answered as he did a back hand spring, "And this." He ran up a wall and did a backflip.

"Wow. Where did you learn that?" Vergil asked.

"My pal Jay taught it to me. Yeah, I know you all think I'm a clutz but I'm not." Marvin answered.

"Hey can we go upstairs?" Richie asked as he walked to the staircase.

"NO!" Marvin shouted.

"Why?" Vergil asked.

"Um...because...Just go now." Marvin said. They walked out the door and Marvin slammed the door in their faces.


	2. What!

**Recap- Marvin kicks Richie and Vergil out of his house when he asked him wether they could look what's upstairs.**

Zeni- Looks like this isn't going to end well. What's he hiding? KANGOOR! I NEED YOU TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Kangoor- Ok man.

Zeni- I'm not a man!

Kangoor- Nevermind. **Zeni does not own Static Shock.**

Zeni- I like pie...huuhgh. Um... Moving on...

What?

Vergil and Richie were sitting in Vergil's room and watching the video, backpack was videoing from inside his room, hidden of course. Marvin was in his room searching his pocket for a pair of keys. His room had a wardrobe, a door to the bathroom and another door to who knows where. When Marvin got the keys from his pocket, he put it into the latch and turned it left but the door was still locked. He kept trying and trying buthe couldn't open it. Then he found out he was supposed to turn it the other way. He smacked his head and walked into the room. Backpack followed. Vergil and Richie were practically rolling on the floor laughing from his idiot-ness.

"Wow. Haven't been here for a while." Marvin said looking around. There were a bunch of stuff there for practice.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Richie asked

"I dunno" Vergil answered. What they didn't expect was Marvin's hand turning into a boxing glove which could stretch from 1 end of the room to the other where the punching bag was.

"Don't tell me." Vergil said.

"He's Shiv." Richie said in complete shock.

"I said don't tell me!" Vergil joked. Marvin, or Shiv, walked up to a pillow thing, turned his hand into a blade and cut it in half.

"It's so good to use my powers again." Marvin sighed.

"Tomorrow, we ask him." Vergil said.

"Why not now?" Richie asked. Vergil nodded and they turned the television off and Richie made backpack come back to him. They left for Marvin's house and rung the bell.

Marvin answered the door but he didn't look so happy to see them and asked, "What."

"We know you are Shiv, Marvin." Vergil said.

"Who? You must be mistaken. I thought he went to jail?" Marvin asked

"He did, but he escaped somehow. Someone broke him out." Richie answered. But as they were talking, a car parked in the garage and a guy came out.

He walked to the door, not knowing Vergil and Richie were there and said, "Hey Marvin, I finished work early so...who are these guys?"

"My name is Vergil and he is Richie."

"Otherwise known as Static and Gear." Marvin whispered under his breath.

"What?" Richie asked.

"I SAID OTHERWISE KNOWN AS STATIC AND GEAR! DID YOU HEAR ME THAT TIME!" Marvin shouted.

"How'd you find out?" Vergil asked horrified at the fact he might tell everyone his secret.

Zeni- Dun dun dun! What's gonna happen! Is Marvin Shiv or is he a new bang baby. How did he know Static and Gears identities! You gotta read the next chappy to find out.

Ferret- I am going to turn up in the next chapter right?

Zeni- Aparently. R&R pls. And Ferret, since you don't have your powers anymore, they call you by your real name and the others call Marvin, Shiv since he has his powers.

Ferret- Fine.

Zeni- Catch ya later!


	3. The bang babies are back!

Zeni- Thank you, all you people who said I was rushing my stories. Sorry. I am the worst person, In the world! Once again thanks. Btw, there is only 1 person I have to thank, and that is... Electromagnetic Powers Rule! (Holds up applause sign)

Everyone- clap clap clap.

Zeni- I have to say, I can't write all these long stories 'cause I tend to rush a little...Fine...alot...FINE...All the time. Please forgive me if you think I am a complete idiot. I am the person who writes stupid, idiotic, short storiees in my class.

Ferret- Don't forget the part when you spelt Virgil's name wrong so many times but you only got it right once.

Zeni- Oh yeah...HEY! Have you been looking at my Reviews?! Wait...I mean...REVIEW!!

Ferret- On with the story...AHHHH!

Zeni- WAIT! The Disclaimer hasn't been done. FERRET!

Ferret- Fine. **Zeni does not own Static Shock.**

The bang babies are back!

"How'd you find out?" Virgil asked horrified.

"I guessed. Something my sis taught me. Just randomly guess something and if you get a reaction, you're right!" Marvin said happily.

"Wait a minute, you just told us how to do this. Once again. You're Shiv aren't you Marvin?" Richie asked.

"I already told you. I am not Shiv. What gives you that idea?" Marvin said, stuffing his hand into his coat pocket and fiddling with something.

"Aha!" Richie exclaimed.

"What are you doing Richie!" Virgil whispered into his ear.

"I don't know! I'm waiting for him to twitch or something!" Richie whispered back.

"What do you mean?" Virgil asked.

"When you lie, you would normally twitch or you'll say something which you didn't want to say." Richie answered

"How'd you find that out?" Virgil asked again.

"A video game called Apollo Justice." Richie answered, grinning.

"Of course." Virgil sighed. Marvin's twicth, on the other hand, was 1 which you wouldn't normally suspect.

"Well, since you just randomly said aha and I've been waiting 5 minutes, I have to go do my homework." Marvin said. He walked into the house with Toya and he slammed the door behind him.

"So much for asking him today." Virgil said.

"There really must be someway for us to prove that he is lieing." Richie muttered. His glasses looked almost reflective.

"Richie, Richie. You're scaring me." Virgil said, "Well, see ya tomorrow."

"See ya." Richie whispered. They went off to their houses and went to sleep. Well, atleast Virgil did. The next day at school, Richie looked completely exhausted.

"Hey Rich. You OK there?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered. They took their books out of their lockers and bumped into Daisy and Freda.

"Hey guys." Daisy said.

"Hey Daisy, hey Freda." Virgil greeted.

"Have you seen Marvin around? He would normally walk up to us and say hi each morning but he didn't today." Freda asked worried.

"Maybe he came down with something." Daisy said.

"Me and Virg visited him yesterday and he was perfectly fine." Richie said.

"Maybe he's skipping school." Virgil suggested. DRIIIIIIIING!

"Well, that's the bell, we'll see you later." Daisy said, walking off to her next class.

"I wonder..." Richie said, thinking of all the reasons of why he might be gone. Then, he ran to his next class.

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey, Jon, haven't seen you for a while." Marvin said, taking off his trench coat and throwing it onto the couch.

"It's Ferret." He said. He looked so different without his huge nose that it seemed that he was a completely different person.

"Hey can I tell you something?" Marvin asked.

"What?" Jon answered

"Once, I tried to put a tape into a tape player upside down!" Marvin Joked.

"HAHAHA! You're such an idiot sometimes! Remember when you said the plural of box is boxen!" Jon joked some more.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school. I mean, come on! Even Jon is older than you." Kangoor said.

"I can skip school can't I Dan?" Marvin asked, "Wanna go and rob a bank or somethin'? I am bored outta my mind!"

"Why not. Hey, Jon, wanna go steal something?" Dan asked.

"Sure. Nothing better to do since we got out of jail." Jon said jumping onto his feet. They walked off and were thinking of what place to rob. Like, 10 minutes later, they decided to rob the mall because there were alot of things to steal there.

**At school...**

They were outside their lockers when the radio thingy, yes there is a radio thingy in his locker, went off.

"Hey, Virgil. There's a robbery at the mall. Let's go." He said.

"Yeah. Finally, something to do!" Virgil cheered. They changed into their Static and Gear clothes and flew to the mall. They ran into the mall to see the 'Ferret', 'Kangoor' and...Marvin.

"Hey. Did you know that we'll keep winning this thing? Plus, you don't have your powers anymore!" Static joked.

"Yeah right man." Dan said, "We aren't goingto fight you. We're going to run!" They ran out of the mall with their bag of stolen goods. They ran into an alley and they were cornered by Static and Gear.

"So, which do you pick, the easy way or the hard way." Gear threatened.

"I pick, climb up the wall and see what's on the other side way." Marvin said, getting onto Dan's shoulders and climbing over the wall. The other 2 did the same.

"HEY! That wasn't an option!" Virgil shouted, "If they wanna do it the hard way, let's give it to them." They flew over the wall and saw a whole row of gas tanks.

"What now?" Jon asked.

"Let out some gas." Marvin said as his hand turned into blades and he sliced the tanks, 1 after another. A purple gas came out and consumed the whole place.

Zeni- Hope that wasn't rushed. I am the WORST fanfiction author in the WORLD!!

Marvin- Don't be like that. You created me didn't you?

Zeni- WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!

Marvin- Right...catch ya next time.

Zeni- AGAIN! ANOTHER PERSON WHO STOLE MY LINE! FIRST KURT NOW YOU! UGHH!

Marvin- Since she is so upset from being the worst fanfiction author in her case, R&R pls or you shall die! (Hands turn to blades)

Zeni- What he said. Review or die...Thanks again Electromagnetic Powers Rule again for giving me advise.


	4. You've got to be kidding me!

Zeni- To answer a question which I forgot to answer before, no they are not in another country. Marvin's parents left him with a guardian which is his cousin. Now for Disclaimer...I hadn't thought of that.

Static- I'll do it. **Zeni does no own Static Shock**

Zeni- I was going to call in Toya, drag him off from his inportant surgery he is doing and make him say it. But this works too! On with the FF!

You've got to be kidding me!

They all coughed and they fell to the ground. When someone saw them, that person called the hospital and they came and brought them there. Dan was the first 1 to come to.

"Why do my feet feel so weird?" He asked himself and looked at his feet. They were huge again! Static awoke next.

"What happened?" Static asked, "Kangoor, your feet."

"I know. Which means..." He said and they both turned to look at Ferret and Marvin who were still asleep, "Yup. I was right man." Ferret became um...Ferret-ish again and Marvin had purple hair, which meant he was Shiv. Shiv woke up and looked around. Everything seemed blur-ish. He took off his glasses and his vision became less blurry.

"Wow! I can see again...well without my glasses of course..." Shiv said, "Yo, Ferret!" He shook him hard to wake him up.

"Unghh. What do you want...I feel kind of strange though...Sniff. Sniff. Let me guess, that gas was the bang baby gas?" Ferret guessed

"I think so. Most probably...DAMN! I lost my ability to know things!" Shiv shouted.

"Hahaha! Know what things?" Static asked.

"I learn forensic science from my sister and now, scince I am an idiot again, I forgot." Shiv explained. Gear woke up next but was too shocked to say anything...ok he did but it wasn't much.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Gear said, "Another big bang!" Creek. The door opened an a man, which look around 29 or 30, walked in through the door and looked around. He had frameless glasses and had hair which completely covered his right eye. He wore a violet-ish blue jacket, jeans and shoes.

"So what's the problem?" He asked the nurse.

"Well, we don't know exactly, but I think there was another big bang. I've gotten calls from other hospitals saying there were mutated freaks there." The nurse answered. He actually smashed a hole in the wall when he heard the word freaks. His face was full of anger and his hand was in a fist.

"How can you call people freaks. Each person's DNA is different and only some can withstand this gas. You have no right to call these people anything! If you were the 1 which people called freaks, would you like it!" He shouted.

"Doctor, no need to get so angry." The nurse said, "There is no use in protecting these freaks, if we do, they will just go terorize the city even more!"

"Has it ever uccured to you that I want to help them! I know they can change! Each and every 1 of them!" He shouted.

"Doctor..." The nurse muttered.

"This is such a touching moment. Sad we have to break it up." Gear said. They turned to look at him.

"Static and Gear I assume." The doctor said.

"Yeah, pretty much." Said Static, "We have to take these guys to jail so..."

"Shut up. You are not taking them anywhere." He said.

"Why not?" Gear asked.

"Because I said so..." He muttered.

"Well...see ya." Static said as he took handcuffs from Gear and handcuffed them.

"If you take them, then you have to take me too." He said

"Doctor." The nurse muttered

"Why?" Gear asked

"I broke them out of jail." He said.

"What!" Static exclaimed

"Yes, I did. I broke them out. Hehehehe. I was the 1 who aranged this big bang! I told Shiv to lure them to that place! I'm a bang baby! Hahahaha! You heard me! I'm a bang baby!" He shouted. He roared with laughter which no one had ever heard before.

"He's gone crazy!" Gear exclaimed.

"Not only am I crazy, I'm ready for a fight!" He shouted. Gear and Static had no choice but to fight him, so they got into battle stance and got ready.

Zeni- This is such a short chappy but I wanted to leave you guys in a cliffhanger.

Toya- Try and guess who that mystery man is.

Zeni- No worries if you can't figure it out 'cause it's coming out in the next chappy!

Kangoor- Well, it's not me.

Zeni- Of course it ain't you! Well, catch ya on the flipside...I don't even know what I just said...


End file.
